


The Things that Occur in Locked Closets

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname and Hanabusa go to a party. The next day, Kaname realizes he was too drunk to remember what happened. When he talks to Hanabusa about it, he screws up, but Yuki is there to help him fix it. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things that Occur in Locked Closets

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of what I think would happen if Hanabusa and Kaname had become friends when they were younger, but an AU version of that. I love this paring, but there isn't much fanfiction about them. So, I hope this is good.

**The Things that Occur in Locked Closets**

“You can’t wear that on a date, Yuki.” Hanabusa was sitting on Yuki’s bed while she tried to figure out what to wear on her date with Zero. She had chosen what she usually wore to school.

“What? Why?” Hanabusa got up and started rummaging through Yuki’s closet.

“Because, Yuki, you have an interesting sense of style and perhaps veering from that would be a good plan.”

“Maybe you should give dating advice when you finally ask Kaname out.”

Hanabusa glared at her, “Don’t talk so loud, he can hear you. I’m waiting for him to ask me out. And I’m not giving dating advice, I’m giving fashion advice.” Hanabusa pulled out something similar to what Yuki usually wore, but slightly flashier. He handed it to her, “How come you never wear this?”

Yuki shrugged, “It doesn’t seem right for school. Although you wear a tie to school.”

Hanabusa walked back to the bed, “That’s part of the dress code, Yuki.” Yuki set the clothing on the bed and gently shoved Hanabusa off her bed.

“I have to change.” She shut the door and Hanabusa decided to go to Kaname’s room.

He didn’t even bother to knock, he never did. They had been friends for so long that Hanabusa was welcome in the Kuran mansion anytime, according to Haruka and Juri at least. When Hanabusa walked in, Kaname was reading as usual while lying on his bed.

“I hope you dressed my sister in something age appropriate that won’t give Zero Kiryu any funny ideas.” Kaname didn’t look up from his book.

“Of course Kaname.” So he lied, he didn’t feel like experiencing the wrath of Kaname Kuran: older brother. “Are you going to the party tonight, Kaname?” Rich kids had a lot of parties and since Kaname happened to be the richest, he and his friends were invited to every single one held by a student of Cross academy.

“Most likely. It would be rude not to.” Hanabusa sat next to Kaname.

“Always so polite and yet so frightening, Kaname.” Kaname almost frowned, he would hate to think Hanabusa thought of him as frightening.

* * *

Hanabusa and Kaname arrived at the party 20 minutes after it had started. As always, Kaname would probably spend the rest of the night being flirted with by random girls who wanted money and Hanabusa would spend the night with his cousins. That’s how it always worked and Hanabusa hated each and every one of those girls.

Hanabusa was watching as some girl was hanging all over Kaname and Kaname was just ignoring her. He was being polite enough but he wasn’t returning her advances. Akatsuki slid up next to Hanabusa and handed him a glass of Prosecco, “I think you might need this.” Hanabusa took it and downed the whole thing in one gulp.

He held his glass out and Akatsuki refilled it.

Ruka walked up to them and stood next to Akatsuki, “Go easy there, Hanabusa. We all know how honest you get when you’re drunk.”

He glared at her, “You’re just upset that I called you’re dress ugly and I wasn’t that drunk, I just said I was.” He drank the entire second glass.

If Hanabusa had to watch girls flirt with Kaname all night, he needed to be really drunk. Ruka didn’t say anything. She just grabbed a soda off the table they were standing in front of. Unlike Hanabusa, she wasn’t much of a drinker. The last time she got drunk, she ended up throwing up in the parking lot while Akatsuki held her hair.

But Hanabusa wasn’t the only one getting drunk. Kaname hated it when girls would flirt with him because he always had to turn them down. It was easier to be nice to them if he was drunk. Unsurprisingly he was still a very classy person even when he was drunk.

The girl that was currently flirting with him didn’t even seem to mind. She seemed completely happy to refill his glass. Kaname was so drunk he didn’t realize how drunk he was, but for some reason he was dragging Hanabusa into a broom closet. He had no idea how he got there or why Hanabusa was laughing.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that,” Hanabusa whispered into his ear. Say what? Why couldn’t he remember what he had said? Was he kissing Hanabusa? Who had initiated said kiss? He was so confused but- wait, where did Hanabusa learn to do that with his tongue?

* * *

The next morning Kaname woke up in his own bed, almost no recollection of the previous nights events. Just a few fragments. One thing he did know, was that his head felt like it was about to explode and that vomiting sounded like it would fix all of his problems.

He ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up what little food he had eaten at the party. He leaned against the bathtub for a few minutes, trying to get rid of the dizziness he had acquired from getting out of bed too quickly. Yuki walked into the bathroom with a bottle of Advil, a bottle of Gatorade, and two eggs. She handed the Advil and the Gatorade to Kaname first.

Once he swallowed he quietly asked, “So how was your date?”

Yuki smiled, “It was great. Um, but what happened to you last night. Akatsuki dropped you off around 3 am and you were completely drunk. And your hair looked like a birds nest, but I guess that might just be a natural side effect of getting drunk.” Kaname took the eggs out of her hand.

This was the worst part of getting rid of a hangover but it was Friday and he was not staying home. Staying home caused rumors and Kaname Kuran was too perfect for rumors. He cracked open the first egg and ate it, grimacing at the taste. He ate the second one without thinking, extremely glad when it was over. Yuki started to leave, “Hurry up, Kaname, we have to leave in 20 minutes.”

Kaname nodded at her as he drank the Gatorade. He would have to ask Hanabusa what happened last night.But, for some strange reason, that felt like a terrible idea.

* * *

 Kaname and Yuki arrived at school at 8:00, 30 minutes before school started. He walked to his locker, which was conveniently right next to Hanabusa’s, Ruka’s, and Akatsuki’s lockers. Hanabusa was rummaging through his locker when Kaname walked up to him. “Would you mind filling me in on the details of last night, Hanabusa?”

Hanabusa slammed his locker, “We made out in a broom closet. But I guess if you didn’t remember then that means it meant nothing to you.”

What Kaname said next would later cause Yuki to call him an idiot. “Why would it? You need to remember your place, Hanabusa.”

“Yeah, because those girls you flirt with care more about you than I do.” Hanabusa walked away from him. Kaname opened his locker, having no idea whatsoever why those words left his mouth. Of course it meant something to him. Didn’t Hanabusa realize that he was the reason Kaname never flirted with anyone. The reason why Kaname had never had a girlfriend. He had just massively screwed up what was probably his only chance, but he would find someway to fix it.

* * *

Akatsuki had clearly heard Hanabusa’s conversation with Kaname. In fact, a large portion of the school had heard their fight.

“Did you hear that Akatsuki, I need to learn my place.” Hanabusa kept walking to class, expecting Akatsuki to follow him.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean that. It was just a weird way for him to find out. Just give him time, at the very least you shouldn’t let this ruin your friendship.”

“Akatsuki, our entire friendship exists because I’ve had a crush on Kaname since the day I met him.” Hanabusa walked into the math classroom and took a seat as far from where he usually sat as possible. Akatsuki sat next to him and a few minutes later Kaname came in and sat down where he always did. Except now, Hanabusa was very far away from him.

* * *

When lunch rolled around, Hanabusa was happy for once that the sophomores and juniors had different lunch periods. Yuki sat down next to Hanabusa, all too chipper to know what was going on. Hanabusa took the liberty of explaining the situation to her. “He said that? Wow, he’s, um, kind of an idiot.” Yuki would normally not say that about her brother, but that was such a stupid thing to say.

“Maybe you should stop telling people what he said,” Akatsuki offered helpfully.

“Who’s side are you on, Akatsuki?” Hanabusa asked.

Akatsuki sighed, “I’m not on anyone’s side, Hanabusa. I just think that you shouldn’t talk about it so that everyone can hear you.” Akatsuki really wasn’t on Kaname’s side, he was on Hanabusa’s but he was also not on the side of petty gossip.

“It’s not my fault he said it, Akatsuki.”

* * *

Kaname didn’t say a word the whole way home. Yuki tried to ignore the fact that it felt like he wanted to say something, but it was difficult when he kept looking at her. “Kaname, do you love Hanabusa?” If he wasn’t going to talk, she was. But he didn’t answer her. Yuki reached over and put her hand on the car keys, “If you don’t answer me, I’ll throw these out the window.” Kaname couldn’t tell if she was serious or not but he would tell her anyways. He just couldn’t say no to her.

“I have strong feelings.”

Yuki took her hands off the keys. “And those would be?” Kaname sighed, was she really going to make him say it. “If you love him, then why did you say such an awful thing, Kaname?” He liked the other question better.

“Because that wasn’t how I wanted things to go, Yuki.”

“I think I have a way to help you, but first I need you to kill a spider in my closet.” Kaname really should have thought that was a weird request, but he didn’t. When they got home, they went into Yuki’s room so Kaname could 'kill the spider'. “I think it’s all the way in the back, Kaname.” Kaname walked into the closet and Yuki shut the door and locked it. Nobody knows why her closet locks from the outside or why it even has a lock.

“Yuki, why did you lock me in your closet?” 

“Because, Kaname, I’m going to lock Hanabusa in there too and I will not let you out until you have sorted out your differences.”

The doorbell rang and Kaname sighed, “Being locked in a closet is how I got into this mess.” But she had already left to answer the door.

A few minutes later, Kaname heard Yuki and Hanabusa talking right outside the closet. “I still don’t see why I have to go in your closet to see your dress.” Kaname was hoping to leave as soon as Yuki opened the closet, so he prepared himself.

“Um, because it’s stuck.” Hanabusa didn’t even care anymore, he just wanted to get out of there before Kaname came home. Yuki opened the closet and shoved Hanabusa in. She locked it quickly before either of them tried to escape. The reason Kaname’s plan failed was because Hanabusa was in the way of him leaving. “Now talk or you’ll never get to leave.”

Hanabusa took to examining Yuki’s clothes even though he clearly couldn’t see because it was so dark. But at the point, he would have done a lot to avoid Kaname.

“Hanabusa?” Kaname had no idea where he was, but he knew where the light was and he didn’t want to step on Hanabusa when trying to turn it on.

“What?” Hanabusa would have glared, but he didn’t know where Kaname was and Kaname couldn’t see him glare.

“If you feel shoes, would you mind reaching over and turning on the light?” Hanabusa felt the floor around him and as luck would have it, he felt Yuki’s shoes. He felt the wall with his hand until he found the switch. He flipped it on and realized that Kaname was on the opposite side of the closet.

“Did she tell you when she would let us out of here?” Hanabusa asked, he didn’t want to ask but he wanted to know.

“She said that we need to sort out our differences.” Hanabusa sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. He had no idea how long he sat there, staring at the floor. If he had to guess, he would say it was about 20 minutes.

“It would be easier for me to fix this if I knew what happened last night.” Kaname was trying to be nice, he really was.

“How is that my problem?” Kaname scooted closer and kicked Hanabusa in the shin. “Ow! What the hell was that for!?”

"It’s your problem if you ever want to get out of this closet.” Hanabusa scooted away from Kaname, which was quite difficult considering that he was almost in a corner.

“You said something you obviously didn’t mean and you did things you probably shouldn’t have.” Those vague statements were little help to Kaname.

“What did I say, Hanabusa?”

Hanabusa gritted his teeth, “You said that you loved me.”

And then Kaname remembered most of what had happened Thursday night. “Go out with me.” It did not sound like a question.

“Is that a command, Kaname?”

“Is that a no, Hanabusa?”

Hanabusa glared at him, “That depends, how much of last night did you mean?”

Kaname would not screw up again, “From what I recall, I meant most of it, but it came out wrong.”

“And what about what you said this morning?”

Kaname had to look at the wall. That was a good question. Was there a small part of him that didn’t appreciate being told about what he had done by being yelled at? Of course there was but, “No, I didn’t. I was just shocked.”

“Yes.”

Kaname looked back at Hanabusa, “What?”

Hanabusa smiled, “Yes, I’ll go out with you.” Kaname got up and knocked on the closet door. There was no answer. “I think she forgot about us,” Hanabusa said as he got up as well.

“Well, I do recall that you did something last night and I believe I need another demonstration, Hanabusa."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this :)


End file.
